Sasuke's Precious TOE!
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: Jiraiya needs a yaoi couple to be on the cover of new Icha and Sasuke's daily toe cleaning ritual! Very Funny! You'll laugh your head off.


**Sasuke's Toe and stuff**

"Oi, Ero Sennin! Are you gonna teach me some special jutsu now!" Naruto enquired, scratching his head…the one with blonde hair, Eww! Uh the one with eyes on!

"No, but I've got a special mission today, to find the perfect couple, or two guys to go on my new 'Icha Icha supa Ero yaoi version book'" Jiraiya laughed and brung out a book with a plain front cover, "Are you going to help me, boy?"

"Oh WOW! I've had a dream like this! Okay maybe not, but I'm definitely coming!" Naruto yelled in pure excitement, he sprung to Jiraiya's side giggling and grinned.

They walked all over Konoha, 'Collecting information' and looking at all the different guys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Kisame, this one's just really not me!" Itachi moaned, staring at the pink sparkly dress he was wearing,

"Aww but my dear Itachi-kun, you look so tasty in that outfit, I could just take a bite out of your gluteus maximus"

"Don't say anything like that again you ecchi! It scares me, I almost peed myself!" Itachi shouted.

"But I went to college!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi grunted Lifting the dress up so everyone could see the tiny, revealing thong he was wearing. Kisame's eyes boggled out and his jaw dropped down to the floor, then through the floorboards, to the land of the yetis.

Itachi lowered it and ran to the toilet, screaming "Everyone out of the way! I drank a 12 litre cola this morning!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're goin down! You dirty little thing!" Sasuke grinned, taking his clothes off like a stripper and tossing them to the side.

He smirked "You're all mine now!", After a while, Sasuke was wet all over and exhausted. O.O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh he's perfect!" Naruto screamed, pointing at a man sitting at the pub table, he had a large hairy mole on his extra nose, and he had his finger in his 3rd nose, wriggling like a worm trapped in a never-ending tunnel.

"Erm…Naruto we're looking for a hot dude, not a loser freak, you're gonna have to pick someone else…someone that you think is adorable but a guy." Jiraiya replied squinting at the guy that all of a sudden died from lack of oxygen and intelligence, he put four fingers into both his noses while eating a lump of roast Kabuto.

"Hey where'd that guy go Ero Sennin?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi twirled round, his butt jiggling in the summer wind, the winter sun beaming like a laser onto Kisame's arse.

Kisame eventually fried to a crisp and Iruka thought it he was squid jerky and devoured him without smacking a sack of potatoes onto the old lady down the road, with the sore lump on her…television.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke picked up the bunny shaped sponge, squirted out some of his strawberry bath scrub, and scrubbed at the remaining dirt on his toe furiously.

He stuck his tongue out, with deep deep concentration, he smiled as the dirt vanished completely, the bath water had already evaporated from the friction between the toe and the sponge.

Sasuke washed his toe again, by this time his toe was 40 times smaller than it originally was, actually that toe was no more.

He walked over to the window and shouted "ARGH! MY FAVOURITE TOE! WHERE IN THE NAME OF MY ARSEHOLE, WHICH I NAMED 'TARANTULA' CUZ IT'S FEATURES ARE JUST LIKE ONE, IT'S ALL HAIR-OOPS! I WASN'T MEANT TO SAY THAT, ARGH! WHERE IS MY FLIPPIN' TOE MAN?" Suddenly a toe ran up to him and said "I'm right here!" and re-attached itself to his foot.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and squeezed the anger out of Sasuke's buttocks, as well as his lips, which went swollen as Iruka's cheese sandwiches, when he trapped them in Kakashi's toilet seat.

Sasuke squealed in delight and kissed Naruto till his lips were too big to fit in the universe and everyone exploded.

Oh yeah, Jiraiya took a pic of Naruto and Sasuke smoochy woochy, for the cover, but never got to Kodak Photo printing co. before everyone exploded.

Tsk, tsk Sasuke should have known the remedy for small toe, you whack whatever's left of your toe with a hammer, then it will swell back to normal or even bigger, then freeze it with an ice beam.

Owari!

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

**Written this ages and ages ago, just found it and thought, 'Gee this is sure funny uh huh hehehehehehhehe'. Okay maybe not! **

**If you review you'll get to atomic wedgie Sasuke! Review please!**


End file.
